


Four Times Hiroto Didn’t Think He’s Takeru’s Boyfriend and That One Time He’s Pretty Sure He Is

by takaraikarin



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, SuG (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Sexual Content, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto, on principle, doesn’t do boyfriends. It’s not really something that he does. He doesn’t associate ‘boys’ with valentine’s day dinner and dates to amusement parks and all other relationship-y stuff. Those are stuff of ‘girlfriends’.</p><p>But Hiroto isn’t blind, and he knows a pretty thing when he sees one, and he’s in no way going to deny that boys are attractive too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Hiroto Didn’t Think He’s Takeru’s Boyfriend and That One Time He’s Pretty Sure He Is

**Title:** Four Times Hiroto Didn’t Think He’s Takeru’s Boyfriend and That One Time He’s Pretty Sure He Is  
 **Fandom:** J-Rock  
 **Pairing:** Hiroto/Takeru (Alice Nine/SuG)  
 **Disclaimer:** Anything you might recognize within this story is not mine. That includes all the name-drops.  


As it says on the tin. This is just something that I need to get out of my system. I’m actually in the process of writing a whole other fic (that one is a crossover with xxxHolic and a bit on the complicated side). Apparently my muse just wanted fluff.

**1.**  
Hiroto, on principle, doesn’t do boyfriends. It’s not really something that he does. He doesn’t associate ‘boys’ with valentine’s day dinner and dates to amusement parks and all other relationship-y stuff. Those are stuff of ‘girlfriends’.

But Hiroto isn’t blind, and he knows a pretty thing when he sees one, and he’s in no way going to deny that boys are attractive too.

It’s the exact case with Takeru. The first time Hiroto laid his eyes on him, it’s obvious he liked what he saw, and when the younger boy responded his smile with a wide grin, he knew the attraction’s mutual. And that’s good enough for Hiroto.

They went to Takeru’s place and Hiroto tripped a few times on plushies and bundles of fabrics lying on the floor of the boy’s living room as he tried to strip him off of his clothes while still kissing those perpetually smirking lips.

When the boy was on his back under him on the bed and Hiroto managed to change the smirks into pretty gasps as Takeru’s mouth formed even prettier ‘o’ shapes (and, once, the beginning of his name, before a particularly sharp-angled thrust of Hiroto’s hips changed it into a high keening noise) it felt like a victory of some sort.

The younger boy curled in on himself after they’re done, a satisfied smile adorning his face. ‘That was fun,’ he said before trying to stifle a yawn.

Hiroto wondered if he was still allowed to kiss him.

 **2.**  
It’s easy with Takeru. They fell into a semi-routine every week or so of going out for drinks with a few band members and recording staff or five, and then Hiroto would say ‘don’t worry I’ll drive him home’ to well-intentioned band members and/or staff which is code for ‘fuck his brains out twice before we reach the bedroom’.

Yuji thanked him once for being such an attentive senpai.

If only he knew how hands on Hiroto really is with the kouhai.

But it really is easy with Takeru. Hiroto had never been with a bedmate who’s completely in the same page about their casualness as he is. There’s no awkward questions, no demands, he’s not even overly affectionate when he’s out in public with Hiroto.

He laughs just as much at Chiyu’s jokes as he does at Hiroto’s and he’s just as attentive to what Shou has got to say as he is at Hiroto’s words.

Which is what the younger boy is doing now. He’s been listening to Shou talk about his vocal coach for almost an hour now, eyes transfixed as he hangs onto every word Shou says. He’s got his ‘I’m a professional vocalist’ face on and he’s completely forgetting Hiroto is still _right there_

Hiroto wondered if a little special treatment is too much to ask.

 **3.**  
There are times, though, when Hiroto came knocking on Takeru’s apartment door and they wouldn’t do anything other than a few make-out sessions on the couch. Usually it’s when the both of them were too tired to breath, and Hiroto just wanted to fall asleep on said couch, while using Gennousuke as a pillow. Usually Takeru would pry his precious teddy bear out of Hiroto’s clutch and made him sleep in bed instead.

Or sometimes it would be because Takeru is in one of his (or what Hiroto refer to as) ‘fashion frenzy mode’. That was the case when he arrived at his place that one night. There were papers scattered all over the living room filled with logo designs and Takeru seemed to be trying to do three things at the same time: clicking away at his graphic design program, sketching on his sketchbook, and making a mock-up of said design with real clothes.

He’s been working on the new image for SuG’s newest single, Hiroto knew as much. But it’s been a while since they last meet, can’t he just spare _some_ attention for his boyf— um, bedmate?

Hiroto watched him puttering around for a few hours more. Takeru was wearing that over-sized parka that fell to his knees—the same one he wore the last time Hiroto fucked him over the kitchen counter—and it’s bringing out pleasant memories that Hiroto would love to reenact, but the younger one just wasn’t letting him do _anything_. He was practically sulking when he asked ‘do you really have to finish that _now_?’

‘If I don’t submit this tomorrow, the management would come up with something for us. And it won’t match Yuji’s music at all and it’ll be ugly and I’ll end up hating the song. And this song doesn’t deserve that.’ He ranted without looking up, his sight on the papers he’s currently cutting up, still with that half-crazed glint in his eyes (the result of not nearly enough sleep).

And—yeah, Hiroto could understand that sentiment. Very well, actually.

Which was why he found himself helping Takeru sew studs into fingerless gloves at three in the morning and he wasn’t even complaining much.

They finished everything up by six am, four hours before Takeru’s meeting with the label, and Hiroto cajoled him to sleep for a couple of hours first, he promised he’d wake him up at nine.

Hiroto wondered as he watched him sleep, what it is with the boy that made him act ridiculously domestic like that.

 **4.**  
They texted each other. A lot. Sometimes Shou would wonder why Hiroto spend so much time typing in his phone and smiling when it buzzed a reply.

 _‘I can’t write anymore. Stuck.’_ Takeru said in a mail, followed by ten versions of sadfacing emoticons he could get his hands on.

 _‘Take a break,’_ Hiroto replied. _‘Don’t push yourself.’_

_‘I am on a break. They’re giving me an hour if I want to change my lyrics.’_

_‘Again?’_

_‘It’s still not sitting well with me. But my muses are dyinggg…. Aah, I wanna go shopping!’_

Hiroto paused at that. He looked up at the clock in the break room and at his band members just lounging around with their sound directors and techies.

_‘Let’s go shop, then.’_

There a few minutes of silence at that, as if Hiroto took him by surprised. And then the phone buzzed happily from an incoming call.

‘You mean now?’ Takeru said in lieu of a hello.

‘Yeah. You’re in Quattro? I can be there in ten. We’ll probably only have half an hour to shop if we’re going to Akasaka though. Hiroto smiled. ‘But I can shop for a whole outfit in half an hour.’

Hiroto could hear the smile in Takeru’s voice as he said ‘I could out-shop anybody in thirty minutes.’

‘Afraid you’re just gonna have to prove it, pretty,’

‘You’re on.’ He laughed, the first one Hiroto heard coming out of him that day.

They ended up storming into Akasaka Biz Tower with Takeru practically vibrating with excitement. Hiroto couldn’t help smiling along at his enthusiasm. (He was serious when he said he could out-shop anybody in thirty minutes, though. Hiroto’s tired arms as he helped the boy carry all of his shopping bags were solid proof.)

In the car, the younger boy rummaged around the bags and triumphantly emerged with a red plaid scarf, adorned with spangles on the tips. The scarf screamed Takeru and Hiroto couldn’t help but chuckle as the boy placed it around Hiroto’s neck and tied it in a tidy knot.

The boy then peered into his face.

‘Do you think it’s ridiculous?’ he asked. And his face said he’s genuinely worried Hiroto would hate the gift, there’s no way Hiroto could resist kissing that pout.

‘I love it.’ He said against Takeru’s pliant lips.

He wasn’t all that sure at that moment if he was really declaring love for the scarf, or if it’s for something else entirely. Hiroto wondered if Takeru noticed the slight shudder in his breath.

 **5.**  
Everything kind of clicked together (like things are wont to do in Hiroto’s life) in one shockingly ordinary moment when Takeru was on Hiroto’s apartment floor, rolling around with Mogu and laughing his head off and his mind said _‘this is nice. I wouldn’t mind having this for a long time.’_ And it was such a simple thought, and so powerfully true, that he realized that whole thing about him not doing the ‘boyfriend’ thing? Maybe he should rectify that.

So he called out to the boy still cradling Mogu in his chest and asked him about giving this whole boyfriend thing a try.

Takeru stopped kissing Mogu’s face at that and stared at him unblinkingly. Hiroto was starting to worry if he’d read the boy’s intention wrong when he muttered,

‘Wow, you’re lucky I love you a lot. I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to think I’d do everything I did with you if we’re not in a relationship.’

Hiroto winces. ‘I didn’t mean it like that. Sometimes I can be pretty slow about these things,’

‘ _Clearly,_ ’

‘I’m sorry, I was— wait, what was it you said about loving me?’

Takeru’s hand flew to cover his mouth. ‘I didn’t say anything’ he said, refusing to meet Hiroto’s eyes.

‘No you did, you said—’

‘I didn’t _say_ anything. Besides, you’ve got a lot to make up for before you deserve to hear that, anyway. C’mon Mogu, let’s go to the park, your daddy is being unreasonable.’ He lifted the dog and was already grabbing his jacket and stepping out the door before Hiroto had a chance to blink.

‘But I’ll get to hear that again sometime, right?’ he called out after Takeru’s back.

The lady from next door chuckled at him. ‘Lover’s spat, Ogata-san?’

Hiroto smiled back ‘I managed to make my boyfriend angry, yeah,’ he admitted, and it felt nice to say. He turned back as Takeru was entering the elevator.

‘I can see you smiling, Takeru!’ he called out, jogging to catch the rapidly closing elevator door.

Hiroto wondered what he can do to make up for being an ass to his boyfriend, and realized it’s a fun thing to think about.

**Stop.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you think the pairing seemed to come out of nowhere, you’re probably right. My head is a weird place, lol.


End file.
